I want a puppy
by BreakingRoxas
Summary: AU. Sora wants a puppy. Roxas doesn't. Suck at summaries and really short, sorry.


"I want a puppy"

"Good morning to you too Sor" Roxas said with a roll of his eyes, he placed a pair of pancakes on his boyfriend's plate. Every Sunday morning either Roxas or Sora made pancakes, it was like the highlight of their week.

Sora sighed, kissing Roxas cheek. "Good morning"

As Roxas placed his own pair of pancakes on his plate, Sora pouted at the lack of response he got from his boyfriend. He cleared his throat while raising a questioning eyebrow at Roxas with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh right! Sorry" Roxas said with a chuckle, placing the bottle of maple syrup in front of Sora's plate.

It was Sora's turn to roll his eyes, pouring some maple syrup in his pancakes and watching Roxas take a seat beside him.

"Rox, can we get a puppy?"

"No"

"But why not?" Sora half-whined

"Because Sora, we can barely pay our food and we can't afford a puppy" Roxas said in a straight tone while looking at Sora.

"But Rox!"

"But nothing Sor, we're not getting a puppy" Roxas said trying to peck his boyfriend on the lips, said boyfriend just pouted and refused to be kissed.

The rest of the breakfast went mostly quiet, Roxas trying to get Sora to talk to him normally or even laugh, but the brunette just proceeded to just nod and make affirmative noises.

Sora washed the dishes while Roxas sat on the floor watching their tv, for some reason he liked the floor better than their couch.

"Hey Sora! The Simpsons is on!" At that Roxas thought that the brunette would run to lay on the couch to watch his favorite tv show.

But instead all he got was another affirmative noise. Oh this was not going to be a fun day.

* * *

"Rox! I'm going out!" Sora shouted towards his upstairs room, where his boyfriend was talking over the phone with someone. Probably Axel, his redheaded friend and boyfriend of his own best friend Riku.

After a few minutes of waiting of a response from his blonde, he sighed and grabbed his keys, heading out of their house.

* * *

Kairi was well known to know everything about Sora, even more than Riku. So in this case Roxas had to call her once again.

Said girl was in the small coffee shop where Sora worked over the week, with the brunette talking about how certain blonde didn't want a dog in their house.

Her phone rang in her purse, reason why it took her several seconds to respond.

"Hello?"

"Kairi! Hey It's me Roxas"

"Oh hi! What can I help you with?" After saying that Kairi took a sip of her coffee, while Sora just looked at her with a bored expression.

"Uh well you see…I don't know what kind of dog Sora likes and well you know I wondered if you could help me surprise him with one"

"Siberian Husky" Kairi didn't need to think twice to tell the answer.

"WHAT?"

Kairi had to move her phone away from her ear after the blonde barely blew her ear out of her skull with his shout. And certain brunette looked at her suspiciously.

"Well they're not that expensive you know-"

"But they're so big when they grow up!"

"I know that but-"

"Imagine our apartment full of it's hair!"

"Yes, but you rather have _certain_ person mad at you?"

"…Fine I'll go buy the damn dog"

"Good!" The girl smiled to herself, she has saved these guys relationship more times than Superman saving Lois Lane. But it was worth it.

She hanged up the phone and looked at a extremely bored Sora.

"So, you were saying about your dog problem?"

* * *

"Im home!"

No response. Sora sighed, he dragged his poor frame upstairs to his bedroom throwing himself at his bed. Kairi had dragged him shopping around the hole mall after their little conversation at his work, yes he might be gay but shopping with Kairi was still not a fun thing to do if you weren't a girl.

Sleep soon found it's way into the poor brunette, quickly making him snore and drool over his pillow.

But his sleep was taken away by someone liking his cheek eagerly .

"Roxie..I'm tired" Sora whined, while the licking in his cheek passed to his ear.

"Stop licking me Rox, I want to sleep.." The brunette half mumbled.

"But I'm not licking you Sor." Sora could practically hear the blonde's smirk in his voice.

"Of course you are!" Sora sat down in his bed rubbing his eyes, finding a very smirking Roxas at his door.

"No I'm not" Roxas looked at the side of their bed.

Following the blonde's gaze, his blue eyes landed on a little Siberian Husky puppy wagging his tail at him.

Sora's reaction was to squeal (A very manly squeal by the way) and pick up the puppy.

"Aww I'm sorry puppy! I didn't noticed you!"

"I was expecting more like a 'Thank you Roxas', but that's a nice response too" The blonde said with a light chuckle.

Sora left the puppy in the bed, and went up to hug his boyfriend. "Thanks Roxie"

"No problem Sor" Said brunette gained a peck on his forehead.

Sora's sleep found it's way into the brunette again and fell asleep in his blonde's arms smiling. Roxas smiled aswell.

If their apartment got full of hair it didn't mattered as long as he had his Sora in his arms and smiling, it would be worth it.

**Author's note:**

My first RoxasxSora story!

...I know it was lamely short

And the plot just came to my head this morning. Sorry if it's a bit lame

Review?


End file.
